Living in an Awesome Car
by Moedoka Chan
Summary: Miku had just been kicked out of her apartment? Where else is will she live? What can she do? There's no where else to turn to, but Dell Honne. But, she refuses to go to him. So has one soulution: Gas Guzzler. Rated T because Swearing. My first story, hope you like! OOC-ness may occur.
1. Living in an Awesome Car

**My first story! Hello, I'm Moedoka Chan! :D Please enjoy my first story! :D **

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Today is March 1st.. **(A/N: I had to make it March 1st so she could pay the rent. :) )**

Which means.. I HAVE TO PAY MY RENT! I don't have the time OR MONEY for that! D:

"Mail here." The mail man said. Oh no...

I slowly walked towards the mail box, grabbed my mail and ran back to my apartment. I opened the bill.

550 dollars.. Damn I can't pay that! :( I know.. I'll just throw it away.. like it was never here...

:o Come on Miku! You can find a better way out of this! Don't chicken out!

Let's see.. I'll ask Len if he can pay it! :D Wait.. no.. I asked him that last month...

Neru.. no.. last last month.. Kaito... No..

Tei..

Teto..

... Ted?

Gumi..

Dell? No, Dell and I aren't the closest friends, I suppose...

What about Leon? Or Lola? ... No. Oliver.. is to young.. SeeU is dealing with her own problems... Luka.. I don't think she could.. I asked her on my first day here..

Meiko? Lily? Gumo? Nero? Rin? Ziku? Nigaito?

Maybe my brother Mikuo? No wait, He can't.. He is currently paying the bills at his cool house...

I could move in with him.. but I don't want to be a bother... The only person living alone is Dell Honne. But it would be to odd for me to ask him. Besides, isn't he a smoker? I can't imagine the atmosphere at his house.

Yowane Haku gets drunk every night.. I don't think I can handle that..

Maybe Nigaito could spare some chan-

Nevermind , I give up. Maybe there's a 30 day notice or something...

So I decided to sleep on it. Every day, I played video games or ate leeks. Then I saw that letter..

**Timeskip: 12 days later..**

"WHAT? 15 day notice? I thought it would be longer! D:" I cried. Oh well, at least I spent my days to the fullest.. right? I grabbed my phone and decided to call Akita Neru.

"Hello, Miku-chan." Neru said. "Hi, Neru." I said, sounding bummed. "Miku.. what's wrong?" Neru asked.

"Well, I have a 15 day notice. I have to find somewhere to move before they kick me out." I said. "Oh, That's to bad. You know, I heard Dell lives alo-"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know. Well, thank you for trying." I said. Then, I hang up. Why does Dell have to be the only one living alone? Why can't it be Rin or Neru? Maybe even Haku! D: (Haku is currently living with her mother due to not being able to find a place to live.)

I sighed.. I guess I should live life to the fullest. I walked over to my Nintendo Wii and bowl of Leeks.

**Timeskip: 15 days later..**

I sighed. Where could I go? There is NO WHERE to go... *cough* except dell's place. *cough*

Maybe I could live in a homeless shelter forever... and be alone.. and homeless... or maybe there is a theory to my problem...

I walked over to my car. I grabbed my keys, and drove away to Mc Daniel's to see Neru. I know, she had a crappy job, she says so. But, I help her paycheck get bigger by buying stuff there... =w=

"Welcome to Mc daniel's, May I take your- Hi Miku-chan! :D" Neru said. "Hi, Neru!" I said. "I'll take a MacChicken, FisherMacBitters, and a Soda. one Choco Cola." I said. "Okay, coming up." She said. I drove to the next window. I can't beileve I'm ordering fast food, but not being able to pay rent..

Well, Miku! :D Look on the bright side! Your bill was getting to high anyways. Atleast you don't have to pay that bill anyways... So you'll be fine! Nothing to worry about all! No way! :D

"Here's your food.. uh Hello?" Neru said. "Miku... MIKU!" Neru yelled. "Oh. Sorry. Thanks." I said. I drove away. I drank my Choco cola in silence.  
I parked my car at a "Free Parking" lot. Suddenly someone yelled. "HEY HOBO! HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE YOU LIVE IN SUCH A NICE CAR?" Someone said, checking out my Mustang. (Do not own.) "Well.. first off, I'm not homeless.. well.. I guess I am homeless.. so I guess your right.. Second of all, I don't live in my ca-" I stopped. Wait a second. Living in your car.. is that sound easy? Or hard? .. Easy! "Sir, I'm living in my car, I bought it.. Somehow there is some stranger paying my car rent. I don't know who, but I'm sure he-she doesn't want me too. But that's all I gotta say sir. Goodbye." I said truthfully. Someone is actually paying my bill. Someone I don't know... :D I drove in the sunset.. ah very soothing. I guess I'm going to live in a car. I don't have to pay anything!

I hate relying on people, I really do.. But, at a tough time like this... What else would I do?

* * *

**That leads to the end of this chappie! :) I hope your going to enjoy this story, I'll try my best! Please don't be mean.. but if there is something you reccomend I change in this story, let me know. It will teach me how to be a better author. :) That is all now, Good bye!**


	2. Cinderella?

**Hi! I really wanted to write next chapter!**

**So I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

I woke up and my back was killing me. Oh... I know my car looks totally awesome.. But my back really hurts from sleeping on it! I'm not going to get used to this...

I sniffed the air. Ick! I smell horrible... Where would I take a bath? Or a shower? I sighed. I'm going to smell like dirt... Let's see... I don't want to bathe in the town's fountain... I mean come on now. I wouldn't take a bath at a river or pond. Because that would make everything worse... I mean it would be really dirty... Eek... Hey wait I know!

It's 8 in at night so... Dell should be working at Burger Queen! I could just quickly run into his apartment, and take a nice soothing bath... It will make me feel all better.. Maybe I should do this more often... Sneaking into Dell's apartment, taking baths. I mean on his work hours. Then I would be able to be homeless, but not smell like one.

I drove my kickass car towards an apartment area. I know where Dell's apartment is, I have been there once when there was a high school graduation party... That was planned by Teto, and was going to be at Dell's apartment.. Of course he didn't know though. So anyways, I stopped my car. I then walked towards his apartment room. I quickly removed the mat, and then I took a key. He leaves his key under the mat.. Many people do that, but I find that kind of... Not intelligent.

I took the key and opened the door. I walked around his apartment. Maybe I would just look around, and see what I would find... Let's see... Microwave Ramen... Cool.. Okay so... Dell works between the time 8 and 12 PM... Okay then.. So I have exactly 4 hours to bathe. Maybe watch some TV while i'm at it. I went into his room, and looked through his books. Hey I might as well learn stuff while i'm in my car, right? Reading is good for the soul. I took out an interesting looking book.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was not really a shocker._

_Haku came to my house drunk today. Threw a few beer bottles._

_Then Miku decided to bug me on the phone today. Sometimes she can be so annoying._

_But I have a tight knot in my stomach when I think about her. Probably just an urge to hit her._

_Today I only smoked once today, which is a new record. That's probably all. My life is pretty boring._

_-Dell Honne_

Well that's not very nice. Why does he not like me? I don't expect everyone to like me but... Well... Whatever... I really need to take a bath now. I went to the bathroom, got a towel and took off my clothes and took a bath. I let loose my pigtails.. I decided to used Dell's hello kitty bubble bath stuff. (Now I wonder why he has it in the first place.) It smelled like strawberries. I played with a few rubber duckies, then I washed my hair. I finally got out. I then took a few clothes of Dell's (Hey they looked comfortable) and I decided to wear them. It's not like he wouldn't notice.. He has dozens of grey shirts with purple ties and black pants anyways. So it wouldn't make a difference. Suddenly, the clock struck at twelve. Oh no! I had to leave!

I ran very fast and swiftly out of the apartment.I threw the key under the mat. I continued to run. Leaving nothing, except one of my long boots.

I drove quickly away, I knew I had absolutely no time to grab the shoe. I stepped onto the gas pedal, and drove away.

* * *

**Dell's POV**

I walked into my apartment. Something seemed different. I felt as if someone had been here.. But nobody knows I leave my key under a mat, right? Unless they just found it there and decided to come in. I don't see what's important about my apartment anyways. I went into my bathroom... It smelled like strawberries. But not just any kind of strawberries. Hello Kitty Bubble Bath strawberries. Somebody had used them... And they know I used that stuff too!

I walked into my room to find one of my grey shirts with purple ties, and black pants were missing. Maybe I went to the cleaners drunk last night and forgot all about it. I mean nobody really got into my house right? RIGHT?...

Right..

I walked back into the living room, deciding I needed a smoke but then I found a long boot. It belonged to a girl. It looked so familiar. Who's shoe is it? I don't own any girl shoes. It looks like... Damn. I can't put my finger on it. Oh what does it matter anyways.. Probably Haku's. Walking in my house throwing beer bottles.. I'll just not loose any sleep on it. It doesn't really matter anyways.

I decided to wash my hands, so I walked into the bathroom. I put soap on my hands and began to wash. The weird thing was.. There was teal strands of long hair in my bath tub. I'm not that much of a genius but really people. I know I don't have teal hair. Wait.. Teal hair? Long boots?... Could it be?...

**Hatsune Miku?**


	3. Dell finds out

**hi! This is my 3rd chapter I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Miku's pov**

I'm glad I got to escape before Dell saw me. I'm just glad he didn't see me take a bath! But the sad thing is... I'm missing a shoe. What if Dell knows it's mine?

Maybe when he works today I should go get it...

and do _some.. other things.. Not like that! I'll just cook some food, watch some tv and maybe read his diary... Ah, I mean books! _

* * *

I was driving around. Talking about Dell makes me hungry for some reason. My stomach feels funny. I guess I'll go to Golden chopsticks. I'm in the mood for Chinese food.

I drove over to Golden Chopsticks. Ah, I loved this place when I was little! Ah, those were the times. I walked inside. It's like when I was a little girl. Nothing changed.

"Hello! Welcome to Golden Chopsticks!" Teto said. "What would you like Today, Miku-chan?" Teto asked. I looked at the menu. "I would like some Sesame Chicken and some Chow-Mein..." I said. "Coming up!" Teto smiled, and rushed into the kitchen. "Ted! Oh, Teddy Ted!~ We got an order!" I heard Teto yell. "Yes, please tell me what it is.." Ted said. "Some Sesame Chicken and Chow-Mein!" Teto yelled. "Okay, coming up." Ted said.

* * *

I waited for what seemed like forever, but really it was only 7 minutes. Teto and Ted were yelling in the kitchen a lot, so I guess I couldn't help but listen. "Thank you for the wait, here is your food." Ted handed me my food. "Thank you. Good bye." I smiled and ran to my car.

I was about to drive, but I knew something by that Squarebucks. It was.. Dell Honne! He might see me in his clothes! That would be embarrassing! I would also need an explanation!

Like no tomorrow, I drove as fast as I could. What if he already saw me before I entered Golden Chopsticks? There's no time to worry about that! I just need to... focus on the road...

I drove. I stopped by Mikuo's house. Maybe Mikuo could give me some advice. He is my brother after all. I rang the doorbell. There stood Mikuo. "Mikuo!" I yelled and glomped him.

He smiled and hugged me back.

"Miku.. it's been forever! Please come in.. why are you wearing Dell's clothes. Did you..."

"No! Actually I wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Oh, okay." He said. I explained everything.

* * *

"So you sneaked into Dell's house, and stole his clothes.. took a bath.. and you want me to tell you what's the best way for this to make it a secret from him?" Mikuo asked. I nodded.

He looked confused, as if he didn't know the answer. But calmly, he said, " You could ask to live with him you know." He said. That didn't help.. at all! "But it would be embarrassing!" I said. " Besides, I want it to be a secret, Mikuo."

"Oh, well let's see... why don't you ask Len? He sneaks into Neru's house all the time. He should know how to keep it a secret." Mikuo said. "Really?" I asked. "Of course!" Mikuo said.

"Wow! Thank you Mikuo!" I said. I walked out. Although, Mikuo didn't really do anything, he told me someone who could help me. That counts! Okay The Kagamines live here right...

Right!

I opened the door.

"Hello Miku-chan." Rin said. "Hello! Is Len here?" I asked.

"Oh.. um let me see.. LEN! MIKU IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Rin yelled. "Coming! I'm in the kitchen eating banana pudding!" Len said. "Just go to the kitchen, he isn't coming out. He's been eating the same flavor of pudding for hours." Rin sighed.

"Oh. Okay.." I said. I walked over to the kitchen, seeing nothing but piles of pudding containers.

"Len?" I asked. "Oh what is it?" He said. "Oh.. well.. ugh.. I guess I have to explain it.." I said.

So I sat down and told him about me sneaking into Dell's.

* * *

"Mhmm.. I see.. Let me tell you this.." Len said. He whispered in my ear and said, "Don't. End up. Like me." He said. "What?" I said. Why would he say that. "I've entered 's Lovely house many times, that I can't even make count. Well, I learned something." Len said. "Which is..." I said. "Well, let me finish. Don't go outside, their alarm will go on and they will find out. If Dell is scared of intruders - which I highly doubt - He probably has cameras. If he does, break them. If he keeps buying new ones - break the new ones. If they have their phone left on Video recording - break their phone - or remove the video. If there little brother - or family member left at their house - bribe them. If you can't bribe em' - Kill them. If you can't kill them - Your screwed. And that's why I'm sitting here in depression eating banana pudding." Len sighed. "So don't make the mistakes I did." He said.

"Oh, thank you Len." I smiled. "No problem.. if you mind, ... I have some sulking in the corner to do." Len frowned. I sweat dropped. "Uh.. okay. I guess I'll be going. Take care of yourself, okay Len?" I said. He must have not heard me over the sound of his sulking.

* * *

I drove away. Thank you Len! I looked at my watch. 8:00...

It's time! I can go to Dell's now! Man, I need another bath. I don't smell so good anymore.

I drove to Dell's house. I'm just glad I know his hours..

I grabbed his key and entered the house. I cooked some I turned on the tv, and turned to the music channel. Hey! One of Dell's songs is on! Maybe I should listen to it. Ah, his voice sounds very... soothing.. I guess.

I cooked some noodles and ate some. Ah, Time to take a bath. I looked at the clock. 9 pm? I have plenty of time!

* * *

**Dell's POV**

**Time: 11:02**

"Good news!" I heard Haku say. " What?" I said. I'm not really happy that I'm working these hours. I mean, I know it's only 4 hours, but I hate this job. I just need the money. "The boss said we both could get off early! You want to hang out?" Haku said. I felt bad saying this but.. "No, maybe our next day off. We could go somewhere." I said. "Ah, okay then! To a bar, maybe? Okay now, bye!" She said and walked off. I sighed. Time to go home. I walked home. I noticed there was a car parked in front of my house.. Weird, I don't have a car...

I entered. I heard a girl humming one of my songs.. No one has ever liked my music.. (Or at least said to me that they did. Maybe there just afraid of me). But the girls singing was so high.. and it was coming from the bathroom...

I guess I'll see who it is. Maybe Haku is stealing my Hello Kitty bubble bath AGAIN. (Don't ask me why I use it. Just.. don't.. IT SMELLS GOOD OKAY?)

I entered the bathroom and my entire face turned red. "Gah!? Why are you here? Using my bathroom?" I asked. "U-U-U-Uh... U-U-U-Um.. E-E-E-E-Er.." She was trying to talk then couldn't. She screamed in horror.

My eyes. There broken

My nose. It's bleeding.

My heart.. It's ... beating?

What is this feeling? Maybe it's just because I'm seeing her.. here.. like this.

* * *

**And thus, concludes this chapter! Enjoy! I'll try my best to update soon! :)**


	4. Pixy Stix

**Hello everyone!**

**Another update from yours truly!~**

**The Reviews really touched my heart. :)**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

You know that feeling when something happens and then you don't know what to do and you do something _really _stupid? Like for example... Let's say there is this girl who lives in a car and then she needed to take another bath in this one guy's apartment while he works at his terrible job... But then the guy comes home early... Then he sees the girl.. In the bathroom... The girl is ... Well naked.. The moment is awkward in so many ways... The guy nosebleeds and blushes... The girl just stands there shocked with shyness written all over her face... Then she goes crazy and doesn't know what to do - so she throws a soap dish at his head so he can get knocked out...

Let's just say that the girl is me... Not like it is or anything!...

Okay who am I kidding it's me. It's me...

Well he was going to pass out from blood loss soon anyways..

Right? Right...

I got the towel, and began to dry myself. Then I quickly threw on my clothes (Dell's clothes) and I left the bathroom... I decided to grab a few leeks. Funny thing though.. He told me he didn't like leeks.. So why would he have leeks?

I decided to leave a friendly note!

* * *

I walked back in the bathroom. Is Dell going to be okay? Uh-oh. He's waking up. I quickly ran out of his house and drove away as quickly as I could, possible. "Few! That was a close one, right Mimsy?" I asked. Well, earlier before Dell came, I saw the cutest bunny toy! So I named it Mimsy. He looked lonely in the closet! So I decided to take it off Dell's hands. He wouldn't mind right? I mean, come on! What kind of Emo looking guy likes bunnies?

* * *

**Dell's POV**

"OW! SHIT!" Dell yelled. "Huh? Were's Miku?" I said to myself. I'm pretty sure she was in that bathtub... Or was it my imagination? Ugh. I'm just glad she wasn't actually here after all. I sighed. I mean, what kind of person would sneak into someones house? Some freak, that's what. I don't think Miku is that much of a freak ... Just annoying. I grabbed a smoke. I was about to light it, but I slipped on a piece of paper.

I read it.

_Dear Dell,_

_What you saw was a dream. It wasn't real at all!_

_It was your wet dream - pervy imagination! All _

_that weird stuff! Well, I better go before you _

_find out that I was really here._

_You friend (I hope), _

_Hatsune Miku_

_P.S Your smokes have been replaced with Pixy Stix. :)_

I looked at what was in my mouth, and quickly spit it out.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled to myself. I think what I saw was real. Why would she leave such a dumb note? Were are my smokes?

I quickly ran to my room. Maybe my toy bunny could help me. I always talk to him when I feel lonesome... DON'T LAUGH AT WHAT YOU JUST READ!

I went into the closet. He's gone..

"NO! It can't be!" I said. She.. Stole him!

My phone rang. Better go get it. If it's Miku - she needs an explanation. Why was she taking a bath at my house? What happened to living into her crappy apartment?

I looked at the caller I.D. Ugh. Work. I picked up. "Hello?" I said. "Hi, this is your manager speaking. I just want to say, you'll need to be working overtime today. Haku is sick. So do it for me. Thanks. Bye." She hung up. I sighed.

Overtime.

Overtime.

OVERTIME. Okay Dell.. Hold it in... Now.. Let it out...

"AAAGGGHHH!" I screamed loud.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"AAAGGGHHH!" I heard a scream.

Who was that? Are they okay? I better go towards the noise!

I drove over quickly. This is were it happened. It's.. Dell's house! I shouldn't let him be in pain!

I quickly grabbed the key under the doormat. I opened it. "Dell?" I said. "Miku! Get out!" Dell yelled. "But somethings wrong. You can tell me. I'm your friend - Well.. At least I want to be." I said.

"Well if you want to that bad, mind explaining THIS?" Dell said, showing a note.

I threw away the wrong note!

_Flashback..._

_I was writing a note for Dell.. Hmm.. I quickly read this note._

_Dear Dell,_

_What you saw was a dream. It wasn't real at all!_

_It was your wet dream - pervy imagination! All_

_that weird stuff! Well, I better go before you_

_find out that I was really here._

_You friend (I hope),_

_Hatsune Miku_

_P.S Your smokes have been replaced with Pixy Stix. :)_

_Nah.. To... Obvious. I quickly re-wrote the note._

_Dear Dell,_

_Smoking is bad, so I traded them with Pixy Stix! :)_

_From,_

_?_

_End of Flashback_

I must have threw away the wrong one! I just was afraid of Dell dying from smoking!

"Um.. Let me explain.. I guess." I said. I've explained to Mikuo. I've explained to Len, and now it's Dell's turn.

* * *

"So that's why you broke into my house? Your living in your _car?_" Dell said shocked. "Yes. I had no one to turn to, but you.. But, I didn't want to be a bother... So I just wanted to go to your house while your working.. So I wouldn't bother you.." I said, with a weak smile.

"..."

"PLEASE DELL! LET ME COME HERE! I'LL ONLY BE HERE DURING YOUR WORKING HOURS! I WON'T TOUCH ANYTHING! HERES YOUR SMOKES! YOUR BUNNY! Please?" I asked.

I gave him a look.

He blushed a little. "W-Well.. I guess it's fine... As long as your only here during work hours! A-And d-don't touch the stuff in my room, got that?" Dell said. I smiled, and hugged Dell.

"Thank You!" I said. Dell flustered. "Let go of me!" Dell said, angrily.

" Sorry." I said.

* * *

"Bye. And take this." Dell said.

"Huh? The key to your house?" I said. "No. Just a spare. I always have two. One with me, and one under here. I guess I should really just put that one in the house." Dell sighed.

"Oh. I see. Thank you!" I said.

"Also take this. It's my weeks work schedule. I can always get another one." Dell said. "Oh.. Alright." I said.

* * *

Somehow, when Dell handed me that key to his house, I felt as if I got the key to heaven.

But enough about the key, I need to see the hours I can go to Dell's house.

Today is saturday, So I'll read the schedule for that day.

Saturday: 8pm - 4am

He scribbled the word, 12am and put 4am. I think maybe he might be working overtime. But at least I get to be at Dell's house longer!

Hooray! I can't wait! It's almost time!

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter. ; w ;**

**Also, please do the poll on my profile! I would really like to know your answer! :D**


End file.
